Sin razón aparente
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: ...Sólo sombras, mentiras de dulce que le habían enseñado a pretender. ¿Por qué, entonces, lastimaba tanto pensar en ella?... Las cosas que más queremos en la vida, llegan cuando las dejamos de buscar. Oneshot. DHm


**Disclaimer**No me pertenecen los personajes, nombres, etc., en la historia. Yo sólo me dedico, como siempre, a jugar con ellos sin importarme que JK se infarte un día al ver lo que les hago.

**Notas de la autora: (1) **Este fic nació cuando, sentada en mi ociosidad, me preguntaba cuándo una persona podía discernir entre el odio, la amistad y el amor. Cuándo la línea se rompe. Me vi imposibilitada de encontrar la respuesta general, precisamente porque todos la encuentran de una forma distinta, y me di cuenta de que para mí desapareció el día en que vi un par de hermosos ojos verdes matizados con castaño y el mundo me dio vueltas. Creo que uno nunca sabe cuándo ocurrirá. **(2) **Ignoro, gracias a Dios, el terrible peso de la situación que a continuación describo. No se pretende ofender a nadie, y con todo respeto les aseguro que nunca será así.

**Menciones:** Hace poco más de un mes tuve que abandonar el grupo Hogwarts Xtreme, por razones complicadas de trabajo escolar y esas cosas. Quiero agradecer de todas formas a **Chris**** Black**, por haber sido la mejor jefa de Casa aunque fuera por poco tiempo; aquí está tu mención en un fic, jefa, y gracias de nuevo por dejarme pertenecer a la mejor casa del colegio.

**Dedicado a: **_Todas aquellas personas cuyas pérdidas amenazan con hundirlas. Siempre se pueden encontrar fuerzas para salir adelante. Mi musa, el rostro de los ojos cambiantes, por demostrarme que uno no puede dejar de sentir para siempre._

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Sin razón aparente**

Draco Malfoy era famoso por su frialdad y palabras crueles en los momentos más oportunos. Tanto que últimamente los demás habitantes del colegio solían dar media vuelta si sentían que un encuentro con él era inevitable. Eso le había provocado una soledad eterna en la que se dedicaba a analizar su situación y la de los otros. Acomodó en sus brazos los libros de su última clase antes del almuerzo y siguió caminando por un pasillo oscuro, sus pasos haciendo eco cada vez que el tacón de sus zapatos chocaba contra el frío mármol.

Los últimos dos años en Hogwarts habían sido el infierno de las diferencias entre casas; alumnos desertores abandonaban el colegio día tras día por el miedo a los imprevistos relacionados con la guerra. Él había seguido allí a pesar de ganarse el odio público, basado en la buena razón de ser el hijo único de uno de los Mortífagos más grandes y cercanos a Voldemort. Ahora, mientras observaba el movimiento de las pocas personas que quedaban en los pasillos de la escuela, se daba cuenta de que el bullicio habitual se extrañaba, de la misma forma en que se extrañaban las víctimas ingenuas de primer año para sus bromas pesadas.

Entró en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y buscó un asiento al final de las filas, entre las sombras, tratando de pasar desapercibido tanto como pudiera.

El castillo había perdido mucho de su esplendor desde el principio de curso del sexto año, hacía poco más de diecisiete meses. Las constantes idas y venidas del director a los diferentes puntos de encuentro con el enemigo y de regreso al castillo lo dejaban no solo vulnerable, sino con muchas otras prioridades que minimizaban la buena presentación del colegio. Los elfos domésticos se dedicaban a cocinar y dejar limpios todos los dormitorios, además de mantener en las mejores condiciones uno de los sótanos de la escuela para usarlo como refugio en caso de necesidad.

A veces, después de cada batalla, regresaban más magos de los que se iban, y la enfermería siempre estaba llena de ellos. Los alumnos habían tenido que aprender a curar sus propias heridas de la forma muggle, a tener mucho más cuidado de toparse con gente Slytherin ansiosa de probar sus nuevos hechizos, y a no caerse de la escoba cuando jugaban _quidditch_.

—Buenos días, alumnos—comenzó el profesor Lupin, quien había vuelto al colegio no solo para enseñar sino para proteger a quienes estaban allí, casi a merced de Voldemort. La clase comenzó sin más percances; los diezmados concurrentes anotaban ocasionalmente pequeños consejos de defensa que ya no eran necesarios para pasar un examen, sino para salvar sus vidas.

—Su tarea esta semana será investigar las diferentes aplicaciones de la belladona en contrarrestos de intoxicaciones y como calmante. Es todo por hoy, nos veremos la siguiente clase—todos se levantaron y con un andar pesado se retiraron del salón. Draco Malfoy pasaba por el marco de la puerta cuando el profesor volvió a hablar—. Señorita Granger, quédese un momento por favor.—la castaña obedeció, y él, lleno de curiosidad, no pudo sino retirarse lamentándose de ser tan pocos que no podía pasar desapercibido a la hora de intentar escuchar la conversación.

Caminaba lentamente detrás de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, sin prestar atención a lo que decían, sino únicamente deleitándose del temor en sus ojos al creer que él podía estar espiándolos. Ron tenía una melena que le llegaba hasta el cuello y recogía en una coleta. Su mirada se caracterizaba por unos brillantes ojos color marrón que siempre estaban al acecho. Sus padres eran miembros activos del Ejército de Luz, y tres de sus hermanos habían sido iniciados hacía muy poco tiempo. Ginny había dejado el colegio cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado peligrosas para que una niña estuviera ahí, y los Weasley habían intentado sacar también a Ron, pero insistió en quedarse hasta que accedieron.

Harry mantenía su cabello implacable desde siempre, un par de centímetros más largo, y un tanto opaco por las preocupaciones de los últimos años. En la conciencia cargaba cierta culpa de la guerra y las muertes que día a día se sumaban en los censos. Era realmente afortunado de seguir con vida, pero eso se lo debía realmente al director y a la Profesora McGonagall, quienes le prohibían salir del colegio salvo en las vacaciones de verano, donde se encontraba a salvo en casa de los detestables Dursley. Incluso la tía Petunia había aprendido a ser un tanto más amable con él, desde que sabía que la situación en el mundo mágico era tan peligrosa que podía extenderse fácilmente al mundo muggle. Harry era, en realidad, una de sus pocas esperanzas de mantenerse a salvo, y esa seguridad merecía un poco de su enfermiza 'gratitud', consistente en darle las mismas raciones de comida que a su propio hijo (con el pretexto de mantenerlo fuerte para los hechizos), y libertad de comunicación con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y los directivos del colegio.

Sus tristes ojos verdes revelaban la incertidumbre de despertar al día siguiente o de sobrevivir la tarde. Había adquirido unos síntomas de esquizofrenia por su delirio de persecución, así como un complejo de culpabilidad eterna cada vez que se anunciaba la muerte de una persona, muggle o no, conocida o anónima.

Draco seguía cada uno de estos comportamientos por simple diversión. Sus compañeros de casa eran escasos y débiles, y no consideraba a muchos dignos de su compañía. A los Gryffindor los perdió de vista cuando dieron vuelta detrás de un pilar para entrar a los baños antes de ir a almorzar. Él se dirigió a uno de los ventanales, observando cómo los terrenos del colegio se perdían entre el inicio del Bosque Prohibido y la densa capa de niebla que no se iba desde hacía un par de días.

La soledad le sentaba bien a veces, pero sentía envidia de aquellos que podían darse el lujo de hablar con alguien cuando algo no andaba bien, de contar un secreto cuando los demás no escuchaban, o simplemente alguien con quién sentarse a comer en el silencio lúgubre que reinaba en la escuela con más intensidad en los últimos meses.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él que lo pasaron de largo. El rozar de faldas le indicó que era una alumna, y por la procedencia del sonido podía jurar que era Sangre Sucia Granger. Se dio la vuelta y confirmó su sospecha; su andar inclinado aunque altivo, demostraba completa concentración en el pergamino arrugado que leía al caminar. Esperó a que diera la vuelta a la derecha para unirse a sus amigos, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio casi flotar escaleras arriba a los dormitorios. No tenía hambre, y, sólo por diversión, la siguió.

De los dormitorios de Gryffindor bajó las escaleras con su equipo de pociones en la mano hasta pasar frente a los calabozos de Slytherin, andando silenciosamente por los pasillos oscuros hasta el salón de Pociones, que estaría vacío durante una hora y media. Intrigado, dejó que entrara, y luego siguió sus pasos.

Observó desde el resquicio de la puerta cómo anotaba en una libreta cada cosa que hacía, revisando el reloj con cada movimiento, encendiendo fuego debajo de un caldero, acomodando sus instrumentos de peltre y sacando botellas e ingredientes de las alacenas. El procedimiento iba avanzado cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el aula. Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó; sin levantar la vista de la medida de mercurio que vaciaba en un recipiente, dijo.

—Ya me estaba cansando.

—¿De?

—De ti, por supuesto. ¿Qué interés tienes en seguirme desde el salón del Profesor Lupin hasta aquí?

—¿Te habías dado cuenta?

Hermione levantó la vista y con cierta mirada de fastidio que sólo expresaba cuando él estaba cerca, le respondió.

—¿Crees que soy ciega¿O sorda? Tus pasos son muy pesados Malfoy—siguió con la poción al hablar, sin por ello descuidar su perfección al prepararla—, y creí que te darías por vencido pronto, pero supongo que me equivoqué. ¿No tienes hambre? Todos están almorzando en este momento.

Draco fue hasta el asiento de Snape y se sentó en el gran sillón mullido, subiendo los pies al escritorio como amo y señor del lugar en el que estaban.

—Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo. La verdad no tengo hambre, y me parecía más divertido averiguar porqué estás aquí, sola, y porqué Lupin te llamó después de clase. Que yo sepa, no hay exámenes cerca, y en todo caso eres tú quien acosa a los profesores.

—Es _Profesor _Lupin, Malfoy. Y no te incumbe.

Él se acomodó en el sillón y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago, entrecruzando los dedos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Granger?—le preguntó con cierto interés más allá del fastidio.

—Te dije que no era de tu incumbencia.

—Lo dije en serio¿por qué estás aquí?

Hermione meneaba un cucharón de madera en el caldero y revisaba la hora en su reloj.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Entonces Draco abandonó su cómoda posición y se fue hasta delante, recargando los codos en la orilla del escritorio.

—¿De verdad me lo dirías?

—No dije eso, sólo pregunté cuál es tu interés en el tema.

—Bueno, es solo que Potty y la Comadreja tienen sus razones para seguir aquí; y, ya ves, su hermana dejó el colegio, y muchos otros se fueron tan pronto supieron que era demasiado peligroso estar aquí. Ya casi no hay brujas, sólo magos. Y tú—levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba, señalándola sin desprecio aparente—sigues aquí cuando sería mucho más seguro quedarse en casa. Sobre todo considerando que eres...

Dejó la frase en el aire.

—Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy.—escupió.

—¿No me sacarás de la duda?

—No es nada que me interese contar, mucho menos a ti.

Hermione abrió su mochila con mucho cuidado y sacó un pequeño bulto de tela que envolvía un frasco de cristal con un líquido plateado. A Draco casi se le salían los ojos cuando la vio tomar una pequeña cantidad con un gotero y echarla a la poción humeante, que al punto de tocar la sustancia se volvió color rojo sangre.

—No me digas que eso es... —se acercó rápidamente con curiosidad—¿sangre de unicornio?

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras guardaba con cuidado el frasco y se dedicaba a acomodar en su lugar los restos de ingredientes que había usado.

—¿Crees que soy tan ruin como para utilizar sangre de unicornio en una poción? Son sus lágrimas, genio.—y en silencio a partir de esas palabras, dejó que la poción se enfriara, vertiéndola en un frasco y sellándolo con un corcho y cera. Recogió y lavó todo, y en diez minutos había abandonado el calabozo de Pociones.

Draco la miró irse, más intrigado que al principio del día, y esperó al siguiente momento propicio para hacerle más preguntas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y apretó en un puño algo que se encontraba dentro, volviéndolo a soltar después, recuperando la compostura para dirigirse de nuevo a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

**_ooo_******

Hermione se despidió con la mano de Harry y Ron, quienes llevaban las escobas al hombro para jugar un rato con la snitch que Harry había comprado en el callejón Diagon el fin de semana antes de entrar a las clases. El quidditch había dejado de ser un deporte de torneos y competencias, porque cada vez que había un partido, todo el alumnado se convertía un blanco fácil para los Mortífagos. Ahora los jóvenes magos y brujas se dedicaban a pasarse la quaffle alrededor de los postes de gol sólo para no perder la práctica. A Ron le habían quitado poco menos que un pasatiempo y muchos malos ratos sobre la escoba. A Harry le habían quitado la vida.

Fueron al encuentro de la profesora en turno para cuidarlos de cualquier ataque. Ya no se podía salir del castillo sin correr peligro, y cada dos o tres horas había cambios de guardia de los mismos profesores para proteger a los alumnos que salían del edificio.

Ella dio media vuelta y caminó unos pocos pasos antes de llegar a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba vacío, y Madam Pince se encontraba al final de alguno de los pasillos de la sección Prohibida, reforzando los seguros mágicos en los estantes de libros de Magia Oscura. Ya no se confiaba en nadie en esos días.

Se sentó en su mesa favorita, junto a la serie de cuadros del pintor muggle Monet. Abrió sus libros y cuadernos, y comenzó a estudiar. En una de sus separaciones entre hojas había un sobre abierto, con el sello destruido y las palabras entintadas 'Hermione Granger' en el destinatario. Lo observó melancólicamente y perdió la noción de todo cuanto la rodeaba. No se dio cuenta de que Madam Pince había regresado al mostrador, aunque respondió a su saludo por mera rutina.

—¿Cartas de amor sin responder, Señorita Granger?

Una despreciable voz la sacó de su concentración, haciéndola levantar la vista del cuaderno, que cerró rápidamente.

—Malfoy—sentenció—. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que acosar a la gente?

Draco se sentó frente a ella y recargó los codos en el escritorio.

—A veces los hechizo.

—Escucha, hay otras treinta mesas vacías en la biblioteca¿por qué no te sientas en alguna de esas y me dejas en paz? Has estado fastidiando desde que nos encontramos en la tienda de libros en Diagon.

—No respondiste¿de quién era la carta que con tanto amor veías?

Hermione desvió la vista, y sus ojos se volvieron visiblemente rojos y húmedos. Su nariz tomó un color rosa tenue que adquiría la gente cuando lloraba o tenía gripe.

—No te importa.

—Mira, aún quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

La bruja resopló y lo miró a los ojos.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado¿me vas a seguir hasta que te lo diga?

—Es lo más probable.

Bufó al responder.

—Realmente necesitas una vida, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque alguien que no piensa sino en acosar a una persona por más de dos semanas hasta saber algo que realmente no tiene importancia, debe tener una vida tan vacía que necesita llenarla con las vidas de otros.

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento. En sus ojos no se apreciaba ninguna emoción, buena o mala, pero el solo hecho de esa mirada vacía bastaba para helarle la sangre a alguien.

—Bueno—comenzó—, eso realmente dolió, Granger.

—Esa era la intención.

Entonces su expresión se volvió fría y calculadora como antes, y al cruzarse de brazos y recargarse hacia atrás, recuperó la actitud que siempre había tenido.

—¿Sabes? La gente suele decir que soy una persona malvada y sin moral, pero creo que tú me ganas algunas veces.

—¿Vas a aceptar que _yo_ soy mejor que tú en algo?

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Sabes cuáles son las palabras exactas para lastimar o molestar a alguien en lo más hondo, y eso con cinco minutos o menos de conversación.

—Contigo puedo usar diez segundos; la necesidad me hizo perfeccionarlo.

—¡Granger!—la reprendió, en voz baja por puro respeto a la biblioteca— Estoy tratando de mantener una conversación agradable y en son de paz contigo. ¿Podrías dejar de estar a la defensiva por un momento?

Hermione se quedó callada más por la sorpresa que por haber estado de acuerdo. Apiló sus libros y se levantó del escritorio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya te dije que no te importa. Deja de seguirme, o lo lamentarás.

Draco la vio pasar junto a él y la tomó de la muñeca sin moverse de su asiento.

—Quédate.—le ordenó.

Ella sacudió el brazo con fuerza y se libró de él.

—_No me toques..._

Luego de eso salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás. Él se quedó observando su estela invisible, y después de un breve momento también se levantó, y se fue directamente a la sala común de Slytherin.

**_ooo_******

Era muy difícil seguir una vida normal cuando todo lo que uno consideraba cotidiano desaparecía.

Desde los once años había esperado ganar el Premio Anual y vivir con el privilegio de tener media torre de su propiedad, poder quedarse sin dormir hasta terminar un buen libro, y todo sin depender de nadie. En vez de eso se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en el desierto de la media noche, con insomnio a pesar del agotamiento físico y mental. Las heridas que tenía no cerrarían nunca, y parecía que cada vez que estaba cerca de lograrlo, algo volvía a abrirlas.

Últimamente los recuerdos perseguían como lobos a su presa indefensa, y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no se iban nunca. Un día había logrado mantenerse al margen de ellos por un momento; pero, apenas durmió, las pesadillas volvieron a poblar sus noches.

Había recibido regaños frecuentes por su falta de sueño y apetito. Se sorprendía de que una persona pudiera soportar casi una semana sin dormir ni comer. Bueno, ahora se sentía una prueba viviente de que era posible. Suspiró y siguió su camino sin prestar atención.

No escuchó los pasos que seguían los suyos, y no le importó la posibilidad de caer en manos de un profesor de guardia. De alguna manera se sentía a salvo, sabiendo que a esa hora exacta era la única persona rondando el castillo a oscuras.

Los ojos se le llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas, que al poco tiempo comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas pálidas. Se quedó en cuclillas mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos y rompía a llorar tan silenciosamente como había llegado hasta ese lugar: las escaleras a la Torre de Astronomía.

Sintió entonces una mano sobre el hombro y se sobresaltó al punto de caer sobre sus rodillas y protegerse con los brazos. Ahogó un grito por puro miedo, y apretó los párpados para no ver a su agresor.

—Granger, tranquila.

Recuperó el aliento y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, sentándose sobre sus talones.

—Eres un estúpido, Malfoy.—le respondió sin verlo. Conocía su voz a la perfección.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a un compañero¿lo sabías? Son normas básicas de amabilidad.

—No eres mi compañero. Sólo eres un estorbo.

Draco se puso en cuclillas para tener los ojos a la misma altura que los de ella. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, y la reprendió como a una niña pequeña.

—Estás siendo muy grosera sin ninguna razón. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, no te agredí.

—Eso no importa.

—Escucha, Granger, sé que no te gustará lo que voy a decirte, pero realmente necesitas dormir.

Hermione levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos grises que la estudiaban como si fuese un pergamino antiguo.

—Tenías razón, no me gustó que lo dijeras.

Draco se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarla a ella a incorporarse.

—No quiero tu ayuda.—le espetó.

Con un suspiro, metió las manos en el bolsillo.

—Como quieras— esperó a que se levantara y fuera a sentarse en los peldaños de la escalera de caracol; luego sacó de su bolsillo una manzana roja y estiró la mano para que la tomara—. Te traje esto.

Hermione miraba la fruta con desconfianza.

—¿Has escuchado el cuento de Blanca Nieves?. Por eso no acepto comida de extraños.

Draco se llevó la manzana a la boca y le dio una gran mordida. Masticando todavía el bocado, la lanzó al aire, y la bruja tuvo que atraparla para que no cayera al suelo polvoriento. El mago tragó y se sentó junto a Hermione.

—No está envenenada, y creí que no era un extraño.

—Sí lo eres.—respondió con la vista fija en la manzana.

—Tienes que comer. No pienso irme hasta verte terminar toda esa cosa.

La castaña comió en silencio, con pequeñas mordidas, como queriendo evitar a toda costa probar alimento alguno. Se había acostumbrado a pasar días enteros sin comer ni dormir, y esa pequeña fruta se sentía como una vaca entera en su estómago.

Draco esperó pacientemente hasta que terminara. Luego los dos emprendieron callados el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Él se aseguró que entrara sin ser vista, y luego se fue a su propio dormitorio en los calabozos de Slytherin.

**_ooo_******

La escena se repitió los días siguientes. Draco dejaba pequeñas notas entre los libros de Hermione cada vez que la veía, o se las daba discretamente colocándolas dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica cuando pasaba a quemarropa. Los pedazos de pergamino, que en algún momento habían pertenecido a una tarea o a libros de texto, contenían información en clave sobre los puntos del castillo que estarían sin guardia esa noche, y el tiempo que podía uno estarse allí sin ser descubierto.

Hermione no tenía la seguridad de que le dijera la verdad, pero tampoco tenía motivos para no correr una vez más el riesgo. Así pasaban hasta tres o cuatro horas cada noche, en las que Draco la obligaba a comer lo que le llevaba. Comenzó con manzanas y jugosas peras, para luego ir aumentando en cantidad y elaboración desde un emparedado de pavo hasta estofado y suflé de queso.

Hablaban de nada en especial y de todo al mismo tiempo. Conforme pasaban los días Draco se atrevía a hacerle preguntas sobre su situación en el colegio, a reprenderla por seguir sin dormir más que un par de horas antes del amanecer, y a veces hasta contarle cómo se sentía ser el más temido de Hogwarts.

**_ooo_******

Hermione desvió la mirada de los ojos grises que estaban observándola desde el final del pasillo, y sonrió como pudo cuando Ron le habló de su nueva pirueta sobre la escoba en su sesión de _quidditch_ la tarde anterior. Las distancias se acortaban y cada vez se encontraba más cerca del enemigo a muerte de sus dos amigos. Ella ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Tenía muchas preguntas en la mente, pero cada noche las olvidaba y dejaba de lado. De reojo percibió cómo se colocaba la mano en la nuca, señal de que le dejaría un nuevo mensaje.

Tomó aire y no apresuró el paso. Dejó que él se acercara y la empujara con el hombro. La fuerza de la colisión la hizo girarse hasta seguir con la mirada la trayectoria que recorría. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo en el que pudo ver la dureza de sus ojos de hielo en el desprecio que siempre había parecido demostrar por ella. Luego, volvió la vista al frente como si nada hubiera pasado, y siguió su camino hacia el pasillo principal.

—¡Más cuidado, Mortífago!—le espetó Ron, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, llevándosela consigo.

—Estoy bien, Ron.

—Ese idiota debería aprender a no meterse contigo.

Mientras, ella no podía dejar de pensar que el contacto físico era algo totalmente fuera de límites entre ellos. Con toda intención había chocado contra ella, y no se explicaba por qué su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza y rapidez al momento de haber percibido su aroma a cítricos fríos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo: allí se encontraba un pequeño pergamino enrollado.

Cuando se aseguró un momento a solas, lo sacó para leerlo.

_Cena bajo las estrellas tan cerca del cielo que la tierra se pierde de vista. De la mitad de la noche a media madrugada._

**_ooo_******

Sintió un poco de frío cuando abrió la puerta a la torre más alta del castillo. Era tan elevada que el peligro de enseñar Astronomía en ella la dejaba fuera de los terrenos libres de circulación de estudiantes sin un maestro a cargo. De todos los lugares que Draco había encontrado para huir del mundo, éste era el más parecido al escape que siempre buscó.

Lo vio sentado en el borde del precipicio, con los pies colgando en el vacío y las manos apoyadas a los lados de sus piernas.

—Vas a caerte.—le advirtió al acercarse. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Para eso tendría que quererlo. Y no lo quiero.

Temblando, Hermione se sentó junto a él.

—Las estrellas se ven realmente cerca desde aquí.

—Sí, lo sé. Vengo cada vez que puedo—extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos; el viento empujó su cabello sin gomina alrededor de su rostro—. Se siente una libertad que no encuentras en ninguna otra parte, salvo en la escoba—abrió los ojos de nuevo, y bajó los brazos—. No has dormido¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida sin sueño.

—Mentirosa.

—No puedes reprenderme. Desde el momento en que estás aquí, no has dormido tampoco.

—Eso es algo diferente.

Ella soltó una carcajada limpia y suspiró al terminar de reírse.

—Es bastante divertido ver cómo defiendes lo que haces aunque les digas a los demás que está mal. Simplemente me parece el punto más desarrollado y adictivo del ego, el justificarse de hacer algo que prohíbes a otros—él la miraba intrigado, con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente arqueadas en una sonrisa que no sabía si clasificar dentro de ternura o burla—¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que te ríes desde que empezó el año.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Como si hubieras estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

Draco volvió la vista al frente y sonrió. El viento le daba en la cara, librándolo de los mechones rubios que cruzaban por su rostro de vez en cuando.

—Uno no siempre pide permiso para hacerle compañía a alguien, igual que no siempre tiene que ser explícito.

—El que ambos hayamos pasado un poco más de tiempo juntos no quiere decir que me conoces. De hecho dudo que lo hagas, Malfoy. No puedes asegurar lo que he hecho y lo que no en los últimos meses, porque aunque te cuente cosas no te digo todo, y aunque me veas, no me tienes en la mira todo el tiempo. Y si es así, demuéstramelo.

Él entrelazó sus propias manos, las colocó sobre el regazo y suspiró. Hermione nunca lo había escuchado lanzar un suspiro de esa clase: con una mezcla de tranquilidad y desesperanza, como si no fuera capaz de sentir una cosa sin al mismo tiempo experimentar la otra.

—Sé que tu pasillo favorito en la biblioteca es el de literatura muggle, aunque amas los libros de historia y pociones. Te sientas junto a los cuadros de Monet porque te recuerdan a tu hogar, donde seguramente tienes algunos colgados en las paredes. Lees tragedias cuando quieres evadirte, y comedias cuando la situación es demasiado desabrida. No te gustan las novelas sobrenaturales ni mágicas, y prefieres las de vidas normales en un escenario normal; cuantos más personajes, mejor.

'Siempre has pensado que el _quidditch_ es una pérdida de tiempo que aumenta la tensión entre las casas, y le tienes miedo a las alturas; por lo mismo nunca has querido volar. Sueles pensar que eres invisible al mundo, incluso a tus amigos, y esa es una de las razones por las que no has vuelto a alaciarte el cabello desde el baile de Navidad en cuarto año. Simplemente no le encuentras sentido.

'Tenías un gran amigo por correspondencia, Viktor Krum, pero dejó de escribirte cuando se graduó y le dieron un trabajo de tiempo completo. Lo justificas diciendo que no tiene tiempo para escribirte, pero en el fondo sabes que es una amistad más que has perdido.

'Tus panecillos favoritos son los de mora azul, y procuras dejar totalmente limpio el plato para ahorrarle trabajo a los elfos domésticos, por quienes tienes cierta debilidad. Cargas con tu diario a todas partes, excepto cuando nos encontramos de noche, por temor a que pueda quitártelo y leerlo para usar esa información contra ti.

'Admiras más que nadie al Profesor Lupin, pero el hecho de que sea muchos años mayor que tú, un licántropo y un profesor, te impiden considerarlo un amigo, y sólo le cuentas cosas que tienen que ver con la escuela y tus notas—bajó la vista y la clavó en su regazo—. Creíste que nunca más confiarías en nadie desde aquella pelea entre Potter, Weasley y tú hace casi dos años, por la que lloraste sola en tu dormitorio por más de un mes. Sin embargo, contra todas tus expectativas, no has tenido motivos para declinar a mis invitaciones cada noche, y te sorprende que aquella persona a la que siempre odiaste sea ahora tu único confidente. Y si no me equivoco, y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, en este preciso momento está pasando por tu mente la idea de que tal vez sí confíes en mí después de todo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Draco esperaba desde un golpe hasta un maleficio. Sólo recibió quietud. Tenía la seguridad de que Hermione lo observaba perpleja, pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista para que se cruzara con la de ella. Lo más probable era que le preguntara de dónde había sacado tanta información. Por lo mismo no podía confesarle que la había estado observando desde años atrás como algo inalcanzable. Siempre que pensaba en ella recordaba aquella vez en que de niño vio un tren de juguete al otro lado de una brillante vitrina. Su padre nunca quiso comprárselo.

Y aunque lo primero que debió haber hecho ella fue echarle en cara que era un entrometido, y que no había razón alguna para que supiera todo aquello, no hizo sino sonreírle con sincero brillo en los ojos, mientras un casi imperceptible rubor daba color a sus mejillas pálidas.

—¿De verdad recuerdas el baile de cuarto año?

Draco desvió la mirada y respondió en un susurro.

—¿Bromeas? Nadie me dejaría mentir… Robabas el aliento.

Hermione dejó que sus ojos buscaran en el precipicio cualquier punto o detalle que no le permitiera pensar en lo que ocurría. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho eso? Viktor lo escribió una vez en una carta muy corta, y ella lo había creído hasta que dos semanas después dejó de escribirle para siempre. Desde entonces pensó que nunca volvería a escuchar esas palabras. Y ahora se encontraba en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, sentada junto al mago del que jamás esperó nada, viendo cómo se ruborizaba al confesarle que alguna vez lo había dejado sin habla.

—Gracias.

Se acercó más hasta acomodarse en su hombro sin haber pedido permiso. Sintió su estremecimiento y lo único que logró fue que cerrara los ojos y se abrazara a sí misma para protegerse del frío viento. Draco la miró atónito un segundo, para después atreverse a rodear sus hombros con el brazo. A pesar de no llevar abrigo, casi no comer ni dormir, estaba tibia, y el hecho de tenerla cerca lo hizo temblar de terror y asombro, al mismo tiempo que no quería dejarla ir nunca. ¿En qué momento cambió su forma de verla¿Cuándo comenzó a seguirla con un interés más allá de hablar seriamente con ella?

Debía terminar con todo. Y debía terminar ya.

—Hermione, tengo que decirte algo—volvió la cabeza para al menos mirarla a los ojos, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de verla profundamente dormida; probablemente ni siquiera lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre—. Pero supongo que puede esperar hasta mañana.—terminó con una sonrisa.

Se reincorporó y lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos con extrema facilidad. Se levantó y regresó al castillo.

**_ooo_******

Pero pasó una semana más antes de que volviera a reunir el valor de decirle. De alguna forma, cada vez que la tenía cerca se olvidaba del resto del mundo. Sólo existían ella, las estrellas y la noche, y nadie podía quitarle de la mente el pensamiento de que tal vez era eso lo que hacía que el mundo y la vida valieran la pena.

Pensando así se encontró a sí mismo sentado nuevamente en el borde del precipicio de la torre, al haberle pedido una vez más que se encontraran en aquél lugar. No había viento, y el frío parecía deberse sólo a la altura. Esa noche terminaría lo que hacía meses había comenzado.

—De verdad no entiendo cómo es que no te da miedo caerte de ahí.—escuchó su voz resonando en las lozas color marrón.

—Te digo que todo está en no quererlo.

Con agilidad de gato se levantó, quedándose de pie en la orilla.

—¿Crees que algún día llegue a perder el miedo a las alturas?—pregunto al tiempo que se le acercaba, admirando la osadía o excesiva temeridad de quedarse allí.

Draco caminó hacia ella y le extendió la mano.

—Ya que no piensas acercarte nunca a la escoba, la única forma es que te olvides de que existe el suelo.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Vamos a bailar.

Hermione soltó una ligera carcajada, haciéndolo temblar.

—Malfoy, no veo cómo vamos a bailar. Ni siquiera tenemos música, y no podemos hacer ruido porque nos descubrirían.

Él sonrió con cierto toque de malicia y la tomó de la mano aunque ella nunca se la diera. Colocó la otra en su espalda baja y la acercó. A ella no le quedó más que dejar su mano libre sobre el hombro de él.

—Claro que tenemos música. Todo está en tu mente. Dime¿cuál es tu compositor favorito?

Se encogió de hombros—No lo sé, tal vez Ravel, o Tchaikovsky.

—Escoge.

— Tchaikovsky.

Draco comenzó a deslizarse de un lado a otro, guiando el vals a una música inaudible, con el ritmo que le proporcionaban los latidos de su corazón.

—Presta mucha atención, no pierdas el ritmo. Escucha los violines del tema de Romeo y Julieta. ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí.—respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Le dio una vuelta y luego volvió a balancearse.

—Cierra los ojos, no hay más sonido que el de la música. Los violines cantan tristes la historia de un amor que nunca dejaron ser. Ahora las notas suben, el volumen es más alto y entra el sonido de un arpa.

—Sí, la escucho; también hay una flauta.

—Vuelve la cabeza hacia arriba sin abrir los ojos. Sigue bailando. ¿Aún sientes que algo te ata a la tierra? Abre ahora los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró con asombro una luna brillante en un mar de diamantes etéreos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja sin parar de balancearse.

—No. Estoy flotando. Es como si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas...—su voz se quebró y se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y deslizó sus manos a los hombros de Draco. Él la rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada—suspiró—. Es que a veces llego a sentirme muy sola. Pero tú has evitado que me sienta así desde que comenzaste a traerme a estos lugares y a cuidar de mí sin que yo te lo pidiera... Dime¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque quiero, y...—respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio— porque es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ella esperaba una explicación; Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y la sacó hecha un puño. Colocó un objeto en la mano de Hermione y desvió la mirada al suelo frío. La bruja abrió la mano y sus ojos se volvieron fríos y vacíos.

La música de los violines se había apagado.

Con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos marrones, tomó la cadena de plata de la que colgaba un relicario envejecido por el uso, objeto que él le había entregado.

—¿Tú...?

Draco tragó saliva mientras ella daba un paso hacia atrás.

—No es lo que piensas, aunque parece imposible de entender...

—Cállate—le ordenó con hielo en la voz—. No puedo creerlo, Malfoy. Juro que no puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?—preguntó más para sí misma antes de añadir— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

—Hermione...

—¡No me llames así¡No tienes derecho¡Y pensar que creí cada una de tus palabras! De verdad llegué a pensar que no eras el Draco Malfoy del que todos dicen lo peor. No sé cómo pude hacerlo.

Hermione se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, y comenzó a contarle su versión de la historia sin dejar, increíblemente, que su voz se quebrara un solo segundo.

—Estábamos paseando, sin llamar la atención ni hablar con nadie... Sólo tratando de pasar una tarde normal desde que supimos que se había desatado la guerra contra muggles también—tragó saliva—. No vimos de dónde salió ni escuchamos nada... pero de pronto nos quedamos solos en el parque y un destello verde nos golpeó por detrás. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, ellos estaban en el suelo y ya no respiraban... Yo fui la única que quedó viva¡cuando debí ser quién muriera ese día!—apretaba tanto las manos que los nudillos se le blanqueaban— Mis padres murieron por querer pretender _un segundo_ que no pasaba nada, y mi alma se fue con ellos. No sabes el vacío que se siente... no tener ya nada a qué aferrarse, verse solo cuando sabes que no quisieron matarte a ti sino a aquellos a quienes amas...

—Sí lo sé.

—¡No puedes! No, ni siquiera te lo imaginas...

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, hasta que la bruja de cabello castaño se desvaneció ante su vista, para ser reemplazada por una figura oscura como sombra a media noche, maligna como los monstruos que habitan las pesadillas de un niño.

_—Tal como te dije que sería—murmuró mientras lanzaba al suelo un relicario manchado de tierra; se abrió al chocar contra el suelo, revelando dos fotografías amarillentas de una mujer de cabello rizado y castaño, y un hombre de cabello corto y pulcramente peinado, ambos vestidos de novios—. Puedes considerar a esa Sangre Sucia una menos en el mapa. Y tranquilízate sabiendo que sus padres tampoco engendrarán más. Siempre dijiste que era la bruja más fastidiosa del colegio. Y, aunque no queramos aceptarlo, dejarla que viva puede resultarnos caro._

_—Padre, no—respondió él con un nudo en la garganta mientras el mundo le daba vueltas y sentía que caería al suelo de la sola impresión—. No lo habrás hecho. No la habrás matado..._

—Escúchame, por favor.

—No. No para dejarte lastimarme de nuevo.

Había auténtica ira en sus ojos: el terrible sentimiento de pensar que todo lo que conocías se borraba, que nunca había existido. Se convirtió en un cubo de hielo y luego en un trozo de vidrio afilado e intocable.

—Cuando mi padre me dijo lo que había pasado, creí que yo mismo iba a morir. Había perdido todo. Y luego, semanas después, te encontré comprando libros en Diagon, cuando trataba de acostumbrarme a la idea de que no te vería nunca más, y todo por mi culpa. Me alegró haber mantenido el relicario conmigo, así podría devolvértelo cuando tuviera el valor de decirte la verdad.

—No te creo.

Hermione dio un paso más hacia atrás y respiró hondo.

—Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Nunca.

Caminó en dirección al castillo, dejándolo allá, observando la nada.

—Entonces—dijo antes de que quedara fuera de su alcance—, así es como termina...

Ella miró sobre su hombro sin enfocarlo directamente.

—Nunca comenzó.—Y continuó caminando, mientras ignoraba el corazón roto que dejaba detrás. No le importó; el suyo estaba tan roto como el de él.

**_ooo_******

Las noches tibias se transformaron en helados y solitarios sueños en los que siempre estaba ella. Sus visitas habituales a la cocina por comida para Hermione se volvieron caminatas de abandono y silencio por los corredores. Sus pasos eran el único sonido además de los lentos latidos de su corazón, que palpitaban con fuerza en sus sienes.

—Nunca comenzó—susurró para sí mismo—. Simplemente nunca comenzó.

Cerró los ojos llenos de deseos, y su mente se llenó del aroma de su cabello, del sonido de su risa, y la forma en que tomaba aire justo antes de comenzar a hablar. Y, sobre todo lo demás, sus ojos de chocolate llenos de esperanza. La esperanza que le había tomado tanto tiempo devolver a ese corazón, y que le había quitado sin siquiera una advertencia.

Así que así se sentía ser honesto. Esto era escuchar al corazón y dejar que la verdad destruyera cualquier alegría que hubiera alcanzado jamás. Ya no le sorprendía que su familia siempre viviera una mentira. Las fantasías eran mucho mejores que la vida real, que el dolor verdadero. Tenía una doble vida y dobles sentimientos, pero sentimientos nunca en verdad sentidos, sino sólo expresas las reminiscencias que dejaban como estela. Sólo sombras, mentiras de dulce que le habían enseñado a pretender.

¿Por qué, entonces, lastimaba tanto pensar en ella¿Por qué su estómago se encogía y su corazón latía con fuerza al tenerla cerca¿Por qué esperaba en sueños el acabar con toda separación, retirar de sus recuerdos el dolor de la pérdida, para tenerla a su lado sonriendo siempre?

¿Por qué, sin razón aparente, había empezado a quererla?

Se sentó al lado de un pilar de mármol y se escondió entre las sombras. Siempre se había sentido más seguro allí, en la oscuridad, cuando se volvía ciego y no tenía más miedo de ser él mismo, porque nadie podía verlo. Así había comenzado a vagar por las noches, desde su temprana infancia, tomando aire de verdad en unos pulmones que por fin respiraban, para poder sostener el aliento al salir el sol, cuando tuviera que fingir una vez más.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sus ojos grises habían perdido el brillo que ella solía darles, y las largas horas de espera hasta el anochecer se volvieron horas de contemplar pasar el tiempo, sentado pacientemente ante las puertas de la desesperanza, tan sólo para fijar su mirada en los ojos de la muerte cuando decidiera llevárselo.

**_ooo_******

Mentiras, nada más que mentiras. Cada sonrisa fingida, cada palabra escogida específicamente para hacerla hablar, para obtener de ella todos los secretos, hasta que quedara indefensa y pudiera utilizarla a su antojo. Y ella, ingenua y noble como le habían enseñado a ser, cayó sin pensarlo. Lo veía muy claro ahora, sentada sobre sus talones, frente al espejo de pared a pared que estaba en el baño de los prefectos, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas por la ira.

_Vamos,_ le hablaba su reflejo, _cobra tu venganza. Hazle lo mismo que te hizo a ti._

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó entre convulsionados gemidos de frustración. No podía, no quería. No tenía el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle que a pesar de que todo fuera un engaño, sus sentimientos hacia él sí fueran reales. Decirle que no se le acercara había sido lo más difícil que se había obligado a hacer, y sin embrago sabía que era lo mejor. Y a pesar de todo, gracias a él había recuperado la salud y las sonrisas, y aún tiempo después de que se hubiera mejorado, siguió visitándolo en los lugares acordados a la mitad de la noche. Suspiró. Se asombró de su propia ingenuidad.

—Te odio, Draco Malfoy—dijo al tiempo que se retiraba los rizos de la frente y miraba fijamente al espejo; apuntó a su propio reflejo con el índice, y tomó aire para susurrar con voz ronca por el llanto—. Pero te odio más a ti, Hermione Granger. ¡Te odio!

Se inclinó hacia el frente y golpeó la brillante pared de vidrio. La golpeaba con más fuerza cada vez que volvía a descargar el puño contra ella misma, hasta que el espejo cedió y, luego de cuartearse, se rompió en pedazos allí donde segundos antes, su propia imagen le pedía a gritos que siguiera. Los fragmentos quedaron regados en el piso, donde muchas réplicas de sí misma la observaban. Lanzó sus manos contra ellos, primero con los puños cerrados, luego las palmas, hasta que quedó sin fuerzas y retrocedió espantada, contemplando el desastre que había causado.

Miró sus manos llenas de cortes delgados y precisos, sus brazos cubiertos de rasguños, y sus nudillos escurriendo sangre. Necesitaba aire. Se levantó del suelo y salió del baño, caminando sin dirección, dejando que sus pies descalzos la guiaran a donde quisieran, con tal de que fuera lejos de allí.

**_ooo_******

Escuchó pasos apresurados que pasaron junto a él sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Los pasos siguieron adelante y salieron del castillo. Draco vio una brillante gota escarlata relucir en el piso de duela y se levantó rápidamente. Sangre. Corrió tras ella sin estar seguro a dónde habría ido.

La luna llena estaba brillante como lámpara esa noche. Las copas de los árboles se tornaban plateadas al contacto con su luz, y las sombras azul negruzco hacían parecer al jardín un grabado de alto contraste.

Vio el camisón blanco de Hermione desaparecer detrás de un círculo de árboles en la parte trasera del colegio, dirigiéndose a los lugares que nadie conocía, lejos de todo lo demás. La siguió segundos más tarde. Le llegó el sonido de sollozos ahogados que se fueron calmando hasta callarse por completo. La luna le mostró una calzada que conducía a un trío de escalones, perdidos entre la arboleda. Caminó lentamente hacia allí, y los subió.

No recordaba aquel lugar. Sabía que el castillo de Hogwarts databa de siglos y siglos atrás, pero ignoraba que el castillo tuviera su propio misterioso cementerio. Aquello se debía seguramente a la antigüedad del lugar, respetando las formas de construcción de esos tiempos remotos.

—¿Hermione?—llamó; no obtuvo respuesta.

Observó un delicado rastro de gotas de sangre, y caminó junto a ellas hasta quedar al lado de una enorme lápida de piedra antigua y agrietada, en cuya cima se encontraba la figura de un ángel de tamaño natural que, hincado en una rodilla, extendía las manos invitando a un confortante abrazo que nadie tomaría nunca. Con la espalda recargada contra la piedra y las temblorosas manos descansando en el regazo, estaba la joven bruja de rizado cabello castaño.

—Hermione¿qué te pasa?

—Déjame en paz¿por qué no puedes entender eso? Y no me llames por mi nombre.—respondió arrastrando las palabras como un par de pies cansados.

Draco se apresuró a ponerse en cuclillas y tomar las manos de Hermione entre las suyas. Estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de retirarlas.

—Estás completamente loca¿cómo te hiciste esto?

—No te incumbe.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó—Claro que me incumbe.

Volvió a bajar las manos y comenzó a rasgar la orilla de su propia túnica para vendarlas, al igual sus manos y muñecas.

—No lo hagas.—suplicó ella.

—No me puedes pedir eso. Servirá hasta que volvamos al castillo y pueda curarte con magia.

—¿No se supone que deberías dejarme morir? Después de todo sería la ocasión perfecta para terminar lo que Lucius no hizo conmigo.

—Escucha, él no comete esa clase de 'errores'. Si te dejó vivir era porque quería que tú misma te hicieras daño. Pero yo sé que eres más fuerte que eso. No dejes que mi padre tenga la razón...

—Te odio...

—No lo habrás hecho a propósito¿verdad?—preguntó ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—De hecho fue un 'accidente'—confesó ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y cerrando los ojos, cuyos párpados se habían vuelto demasiado pesados—. Se me pasó la mano y quebré un espejo.

Draco terminó de vendarla y bajó de nuevo sus manos, levantando la vista al nivel de sus ojos marrón.

—Esos son siete años de mala suerte¿lo sabías?

Hermione esbozó media sonrisa con los ojos cerrados aún.

—Ya los cumplí. Son siete años los que llevo conociéndote.

**_ooo_******

Aquel día, un sol limpio y radiante había iluminado el cielo mientras duró su luz, entibiando la tierra hasta entrada la tarde. Hermione estaba sentada en una banca mientras veía a Harry competir por encontrar la _snitch_ antes que Ron. Había profesores haciendo guardia en lugares estratégicos del jardín, y la mayoría rodeaba a la celebridad del colegio y su amigo pelirrojo.

Parecía observar atenta el juego, pero su mente se encontraba lejos de allí, tres noches atrás, y pensando en lo que Draco había hecho por ella.

Madam Pomfrey, al igual que Harry y Ron, estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de Hermione, la tragedia y lo que ello había provocado en la joven bruja. No se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar con las manos sangrando, vendadas rudimentariamente con pedazos de túnica. Nunca le preguntó, sin embargo, quién le había vendado las manos, ni quién la había llevado hasta la enfermería y había reparado lo mejor que se pudo el espejo del baño. Eran detalles 'sin importancia' que prefería dejar en su ignorancia.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Escuchó preguntar desde detrás a una voz fría que conocía perfectamente. Suspiró antes de responder, sin dejar de ver al frente.

—Madam Pomfrey dice que se cerrarán pronto si las cuido. Aunque creo que no se explica por qué alguien, que me ayudó tanto, luego se negó a dar la cara.

—¿Ah, sí?—ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también me lo pregunto. Pero una duda todavía más grande es por qué hiciste todo esto desde el principio. Por qué me buscaste y me convenciste de volver a tener esperanza.

—Granger...

—Déjame terminar. Me diste una visión de la vida que había perdido, y el coraje de volver a despertar. Y aún tuviste el valor de decirme la verdad acerca de mis padres, y devolverme el único objeto de ellos que siempre quise conservar. Aquél día en la biblioteca, la carta era de ellos...

—Lo sé.

—La última que me escribieron— fijó su mirada en sus manos y muñecas pulcramente vendadas en gasa blanca—. Supongo que todavía tenía el dolor fresco, y no quería darme cuenta de que sólo intentabas ayudar. Aunque de todas formas fuiste un insolente, sobre todo si ya sabías de dónde venía la carta—Draco se sonrojó avergonzado de su actitud—. Como sea, gracias, por eso. Y aún te sigo odiando por el resto.

—Lo supuse—tragó saliva—. Creo que no pude evitar comportarme como un niño de ocho años que está demasiado avergonzado de aceptar que quiere a alguien y por eso lo lastima. Escucha, sólo vine para saber cómo estabas. Me has estado evitando, aún más, desde entonces.

—Bien, pues ya lo ves.

El mago se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de dar un solo paso, añadió a su despedida.

—Quiero que sepas que no te mentí una sola vez. Tenlo presente. Y... yo te protegería siempre si me lo permitieras.

Se fue caminando lentamente en dirección al bosque, dejando a una impresionada bruja detrás, todavía con la sensación que le habían dejado sus manos sobre el rostro la noche en que la había encontrado en el cementerio.

Desde sus escobas, Harry y Ron habían visto todo, aunque no escucharon nada. Tan pronto pusieron un pie en el pasto húmedo, corrieron hacia ella.

—¿Te está molestando otra vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

—Regresemos al castillo—sugirió Harry—, en poco tiempo podría comenzar a llover.—añadió, señalando con el dedo los nubarrones oscuros que se acercaban rápidamente.

Emprendieron el camino con las escobas al hombro sin prestar mucha atención al silencio de Hermione, y la forma en que se retrasaba un poco más a cada paso.

—Harry, Ron.—los llamó, haciendo que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió el pelirrojo.

La bruja rodeó el cuello de ambos con los brazos, sin importarle el sudor del ejercicio.

—Los alcanzaré luego.— dijo con una sonrisa.

**_ooo_******

Constantemente ignoraba el dolor que lo consumía, hasta que llegó a pensar que no servía de nada sentir, pensar, vivir. ¿Qué sería de él ahora que dejaba de lado el orgullo y confesaba lo que creía sentir? No lo soñó una vez sino muchas, y el desenlace era diferente mientras dormía. Debió suponer desde el principio que las cosas serían así de frías. Al final, se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena esperar nada más de la vida.

Miró al cielo. Las nubes color violeta llegaban desde el horizonte a pasos agigantados. En menos de una hora se vería obligado a volver al castillo si quería evitar la tormenta. Sin embargo, no se sentía listo todavía para enfrentar la mirada dura y acusadora luego de haberse expuesto. Se sentía completamente vulnerable.

—¡Draco! Draco, espera por favor...

Siguió caminando. No quería más insultos ni desprecio; estaba cansado del rechazo y el frío que lo invadía desde dentro hasta hacer que sus manos irradiaran una sensación de hielo.

Hermione lo alcanzó y tomó la manga de su túnica. Él siguió caminando.

—Detente.—rogó.

—¿Para qué?—le preguntó— ¿Para que me digas que vivo en una mentira y que te arrepientes de haber confiado en mí?

—Draco...

—No uses mi nombre, Granger. Tú misma pusiste esa regla.

—Draco...—murmuró al tiempo que soltaba lentamente la túnica. Se detuvo aunque él caminó dos pasos más. Pronto giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a ella. Respiraba con dificultad intentando reprimir el llanto que se anudaba en su garganta. Dio un paso al frente y se lanzó hacia él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Perdóname. Por favor no te vayas... Sólo contigo dejo de sentir miedo.—le dijo al oído. Luego se separó de él y bajó los brazos hasta que cayeron inanimados a sus costados, y pudo ver, a pesar de la traicionera luz del atardecer, que los ojos grises que la observaban atónitos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Draco levantó su mano derecha, la colocó detrás de la nuca de Hermione y la acercó hasta que sus labios se sellaron en el beso que tanto había anhelado. Se separaron luego de un momento, y abrieron los ojos con pesar, sin querer despertar del sueño. Ella enmarcó su rostro con las manos vendadas, y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir de sus ojos claros. Él rió avergonzado, pero no se retiró.

Siguió acariciando sus facciones afiladas aún después de haberle limpiado cada lágrima, y todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar el hecho de que el rey del hielo sí tuviese sentimientos después de todo.

—Creo que voy a retirar lo que dije acerca de que mantuvieras tu distancia—él volvió a besarla como respuesta—. Y también sobre no usar nuestros nombres—Draco asintió con la cabeza y la besó por tercera vez—. Y, si no te molesta, no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más.

El mago besó su frente y tomó con cuidado una de sus manos para evitar lastimarla. Comenzaron a caminar sin ningún destino en especial. Las nubes se habían acercado más, y cubrían ya la mitad del cielo con colores violeta, azul y negro.

—Va a llover—comentó Hermione—¿no deberíamos regresar ya?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía tenemos un rato más. Siempre lo tendremos.

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

De parte de una escritora frustrada porque no tiene una ruidosa máquina de escribir para trabajar, mil gracias por haber leído este fic. (Salta de felicidad). ¡Por favor no olviden dejar reviews!

_Eledhwen Moonlight Spell_


End file.
